Angel Hunter
by Satanic-Crumpet
Summary: Sebastian, a determined angel hunter, meets a feisty demon who is willing to help him reach his goal of killing all seven Archangels. (Sebaciel) (AU/OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dyrnwyn sizzled as heavy raindrops fell on the blade, but the eternal fire was never extinguished. Sebastian used the back of his hand to push the long black hair from the left side of his face. He had considered, more than once, just cutting all of his hair off. But he did like the long, shoulder length hair. Having it short would be just too weird. He turned his attention away from his troublesome hair problems, and back to the matter at hand.

The ceiling of the old building had long since fallen down, leaving chunks missing from the floor where it had plummeted to the basement. Sebastian stepped carefully around the decaying floor, keeping his eyes up. Several gray feathers fell to the floor, hiding some of the weaker rotting spots. Sebastian rolled his eyes, this was a stereotypical spot to find the evil beings he hunted with so much gusto. The empty abandoned building creaked and groaned as the creature inside scurried across the walls and what was left of the ceiling, hiding from Sebastian between the flashes of lightning. He used Dyrnwyn, one of his dual swords, to light the way as he walked from room to room searching for the prey he had already wounded. The fire from the sword glowed brighter than any flashlight he could carry.

"Why are you doing this, Human? This is not your fight." The raspy voice came from somewhere in the top floor of the four story building. A gravelly cackle followed the question. Sebastian ignored the beast and continued searching, following the trail of molted feathers it left in its path. "Not one for talking, child?" it asked, voice echoing in the half decayed building.

"I'm not a child anymore," he spat at the creature he couldn't see.

"To us you are. To us your life is nothing but a speck," it whispered.

"Or a meal," he mumbled to himself.

"That too," it laughed loudly, nearly shaking the single window that remained. The lightning struck again, illuminating the wooden floor, crumbling walls, and lurking creature. Without a second of hesitation, Sebastian launched Solias at the wall where the creature had been sitting. The golden sword stuck into the wall, but not before scraping the creature. It hissed in pain and skittered away, into another dark spot in the building. He quickly recovered his sword, and turned before the beast could plan an attack.

"Wrong sword," it hissed in the night. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh.

"It still hurt, didn't it?" he asked, as he followed a trail of blood. His prey only hissed in reply.

"Come on now. It's not too late." Sebastian could practically hear the smile, revealing the monsters black fangs. "You can still fall into the hands of the light," it whispered, and before Sebastian could respond, a beautiful being appeared before him. It's white and gold wings stretched out behind it. It seemed as if rays of sun fluttered around its form, cutting away the cold night air and rain. Sebastian felt his skin warmed by the presence of the angel, it's warm smile and delicate features comforting him. He shut his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warmth, before pulling his hand back and slicing clean through the angel's chest. The ruse was dropped within a millisecond, the golden wings changed back to their ugly gray color, as feathers fell off the dead limbs. The tan smiling face reverted back to the sickly color it truly was. The perfect rows of white teeth changed back into the long and cracked black fangs, and the forked tongue spilled out from its mouth as it screamed in agony. It's claws raked the wooden floor and it flailed as its own death drew closer. Its mis-colored, ugly eyes shut as it took it's last breath.

"I hate angels," Sebastian muttered as another crash of lightning and thunder filled the sky.

It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. That thing, that most people called 'saints', had few possessions. The small box in the corner of the building was easily noticeable, as it was untouched by whatever had destroyed the building in the first place. He opened it and found the key that dangled on the golden chain. Before his eyes, the golden glow of the chain faded to the ugly gray and red color of rusted metal. He ripped the key from the chain, and shoved it into a pocket that was sewed on to the sheath of his sword. He wiped Solias off with a bit of the ragged cloth the angel called clothing, and sheathed it. Dyrnwyn needed less care, and he simply sheathed the burning sword, watching as the flames extinguished themselves. The rain had soaked him to the core, and he was freezing. He climbed back down the stairs to the ground floor, exiting the old building. The fight hadn't been too hard on him. He was very much surprised that the angel had tried something as lowly as trying to convince him to follow the light. It was obviously a last resort, he should have known it wouldn't work.

His swords were hidden underneath the long black coat he wore, which stopped mid-calf. His black hair brushed the collar and often fell into his eyes, it annoyed him but for some reason he never got rid of it. His reddish brown eyes echoed his hair. The tight black shirt he wore underneath the coat was soaked through with rain. He stopped walking once he found the abandoned building he had been staying in while hunting the Angel Lieutenant. He stopped under the overhang, and whipped each side of his hair in front of him, ringing out the cold rain, before letting it fall back into place. He stepped inside and moved to the farthest room back. The power had long since been shut off in the building, but it was still dry and intact. He walked over to the bed that someone had left in the old building, and pulled his backpack out from under it. The tattered green bag was all he carried with him, besides Solias and Dyrnwyn. He shoved the key in a pocket and threw the bag against a wall. He pulled the swords from his side, and set them next to the bed so that they were close by. He shrugged off his coat, and laid it down near the swords, and crawled into bed, still soaking wet.

Sebastian yawned and stretched his arms, letting his hands fall on the sheaths of his swords. He picked them up as he swung his legs over the bed, his feet touch the floor through the large, black, steel-toed boots. He attached the swords to his belt again, and grabbed his coat. His stomach growled as he made sure Solias and Dyrnwyn were secured well. He checked that they were covered with the cloth of the jacket, and headed out, backpack in hand. He walked to the nearest diner, and coughed up what little money he had for a decent meal. The waitress was nice enough but he always made a point not to get attached to people. It was for the best, since he was always on the move.

Sebastian moved into the building slowly, swords at the ready. The glowing fire that surrounded the blade on his left illuminated the dark warehouse around him. Not far away, he could hear the sound of laughing. He frowned as he moved closer, carefully. Screams followed the laughing quickly, but eventually faded away until only the laughter was left once again.

"You guys sure do know how to party," a man's voice floated through the large warehouse. Sebastian peeked around the corner and his eyes widened at the sight of four angels. One Lieutenant was among them, obviously larger and more grotesque than the others. His wings had hardly any feathers at all, only a few gray patches left. A long rat like tail poked out from right above his ass, which was only covered with some tattered pieces of dirty cloth. His gray bare feet scratched at the floor with long claws. The monsters back curved almost completely over, giving the angel a bad hunch.

Chained to a wall, dangling by his wrists, was a demon. The long claws on his feet barely scratched the floor, and his medium sized leather wings were lying limp behind him. His eyes glowed a bright red, so bright that Sebastian could see them from where he stood. His chest was bare, and the only clothing he had on was a pair of way-too-small leather pants. Two curved horns sprouted from the top of his head, hiding in a patch of silky slate hair. His lips were curved into a smile, but he panted with agony. One of the angels nearby held a knife that was dripping with black blood. On the demon's muscled chest, dripped several lines of black blood, staining the pale skin. Behind him, flicked a long pointed devil's tail.

Sebastian couldn't help but admire the thin frame of the demon. The chains pulled all of his muscles tight, making them show through his skin. He wasn't very muscular, but it was obvious there was some strength under the smooth skin. The tight leather pants that hung low on his hips showed an impressive package for someone of the demons size. It was obvious that he had been enjoying whatever torture was being inflicted upon him. His tail swished and flicked back and forth like an agitated cat. His bright red eyes were hiding behind thick eyelashes that blinked seductively at his captors. Sebastian shook the thoughts from his mind, now wasn't the time.

"Answer our questions!" the Lieutenant spoke, his gravelly voice floating to Sebastian's ears.

"Play with me some more and maybe I will." The demon winked, though out of breath and obviously in pain. The angel turned and nodded at one of his "friends". The smaller angel disappeared and returned with a bucket of water.

"If you liked watersports, you could have just asked!" his tail flicked playfully. He was about to say something else, when the angel doused him with the contents of the bucket. He choked and spat as his skin sizzled. The demon wailed in pain as he was burned by the water. Finally, he quieted down. He spit out a considerably large amount of water. "Okay, that wasn't so much fun," he coughed. Sebastian had finally seen enough, and decided to step forward. By 'step forward', he meant kill some shit. He pulled back his arm, and sent Dyrnwyn flying directly at the Lieutenant's head.

Angels were big, ugly, mean, and probably the worst creatures ever to live. But there was no denying that they were good at fighting. With heightened senses, more muscle than their emaciated bodies appeared to have, and an attitude to fuel all of the physical attributes. Instead of lodging itself in the angel's skull, it missed by a few inches, and instead cut through on of the chains holding the demon's arm. Now he dangled from one arm, and his toes barely touch the ground. He groaned in pain and clawed at his last chain, but to no avail. Sebastian hesitated, before pulling back the hand that held Solias, launching it at the final chain. It cut through the rusted metal, and the demon tumbled to the ground. By now, every angel had turned to face Sebastian and he was without a weapon. He looked to the demon for help, and was greeted with empty space. He frowned and realized he was in deep shit.

"Hey human," a voice called to him. The demon stood on a piece of scaffolding that had been abandoned when the warehouse was. He had somehow managed to get a hold of a whip that Sebastian hadn't seen before. "You forgot something," he smiled. He cracked the whip with expert grace, and wrapped the tip around the hilt of Solias. He braced himself, and pulled with all of his strength. The weapon dislodged from the wall, and was sent flying towards Sebastian. He ducked, and it landed on the ground behind him. He picked up the unharmed Solias, and prepared to face off against the angels, he twirled the weapon with grace and skill that came from years of practice. The angels soon realized he was no regular person, not just someone who happened to stumble upon the obvious interrogation. They kept their distance. It was still four against one, and those weren't good odds. Suddenly, the whip curled around one of the angel's throats, and he was yanked backwards. Sebastian mentally corrected himself, four against two. The other three turned to watch as the demon quickly ended the angel's life, leaving him screeching in pain before finally relaxing as death took him. Make that three against two.

Sebastian took the chance while it lasted, shoving Solias through the chest of one of the distracted angels. He cried out and hissed, trying to turn to face his attacker. Sebastian removed the sword, and while it doubled over in agony, he sliced through the thin, gray-skinned neck of the monster. He corrected himself a third time, two against two. He looked up in time to see the demon claw out a large chunk of flesh from an angel's throat. It gargled in agony and fell to its knees. One against two. Sebastian turned to face the remaining angel, who looked at the two of them before transforming into his angelic form, and running towards a broken window. His once gray wings were now the common golden white color that the others had. His now beautiful skin was shining in the moonlight as he began beating the large eagle-like appendages. Sebastian took a shot, launching the sword for the third time that night, missing by inches again.

"I should really practice that," he mumbled to himself. The demon took off after the angel, coming from some unseen place behind Sebastian. His leathery wings flapped, but he obviously wasn't the most aerodynamic creature alive. He got a few feet in the air, with a good jump beforehand. He wrapped a clawed hand around the angel's ankle. The creature reverted back to its gray form, flapping its molting wings and screeching with a mouth full of Angler Fish-like teeth. It didn't gain any more altitude, but it continued to hover with the demon dangling from its feet. It kicked and screeched but accomplished nothing as it continued to hover, unable to escape through the window. The demon released one ankle to reach down to his hip where his whip was curled up. He let the long leather weapon fall beneath him.

"Human, time to repay the favor." He smiled, and swung the whip in Sebastian's direction. He pulled with all of his strength. Finally, the angel gave up and fell to the cold concrete floor. Without a moment of hesitation, the demon pounced on top of him. With a smile showing a row of sharp white teeth, he snapped at his neck. He stood up and looked around. "Well, that was fun!" he smiled. He picked up his whip from where it had fallen to the ground and wound it quickly, hanging it from his side again. "Thanks for the help," the demon smiled, his slender form calling to Sebastian with every little movement it made.

"Right. Just try to make a mental note to remind yourself not to get caught like that again," Sebastian said, picking up Solias from where it had fallen.

"Noted," the demon winked. He drew the whip from his side, and with a form of grace Sebastian had never seen before, swung the whip at Dyrnwyn which was still lodged in the wall, and pulled back. The sword arched in the air, and the demon lifted a hand to catch the weapon. Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late and the sword fell into the demon's hands perfectly. He only held it for a second before he screamed in pain and dropped the weapon. "Ah! What in Lucifer's name is that!?" he swore, and held his hand. Sebastian smiled, and picked up the burning weapon. The demon watched as he sheathed it, and the fire was extinguished.

"It's called Dyrnwyn, and not just anyone can wield it," Sebastian said, with smug satisfaction.

"I wasn't wielding! I was holding! There's a difference and that was definitely holding," he cursed and looked down at his hand, which was leaking black blood from the burn wound. As Sebastian turned to find the object he had come looking for, he was surprised to see the demon following close behind. "What's your name, human?" he asked, claws tapping on the concrete floor. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Sebastian," he replied. He wasn't too excited about being in the presence of a demon, but it was sure as hell better than angels.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Seb. I'm Ciel," the demon bowed.

"Ciel? What kind of demon is named Ciel?" Sebastian frowned. The demon seemed to sigh.

"It means 'sky' in French," he admitted. Sebastian smiled.

"Sky, huh?" he laughed.

"Ciel. Call me Ciel," the demon stressed the differences in the names. "Now tell me, Seb," he smiled at Sebastians glare. "How do you know so much about demons and angels?" he asked.

"I hunt angels. I figure I should know something about them," he shrugged.

"Hunt them? Are you alright in the head?" Ciel asked, tapping on Sebastian's skull, and flinching when he swatted his hand away.

"Yes, and yes. We have a history," Sebastian said vaguely, as he found what he was looking for.

"What is that?" Ciel asked, as Sebastian pocketed the second key.

"It's called a key," Ciel rolled his eyes.

"I got that. What's it for?" He looked over Sebastian's shoulder, trying to see the item.

"Why don't you just go away?" Sebastian said, and turned to leave.

"Well, I can't do that until you tell me what you're up to. After all, I'm just a lonely demon with nothing to do. Tell me a story, Seb." Ciel skipped alongside him as he walked out of the warehouse.

"What are you doing? Somebody will see you!"Sebastian snapped, as Ciel walked alongside him with a bounce in his step.

"What? See m-? Oh! Don't worry, Sebby," he got close to Sebastian's ear. "I'm invisible to everyone but you," he whispered, and giggled. "So, my story?"

"You don't get one," Sebastian said, beginning to get annoyed by the persistent demon. Ciel stopped walking and pouted.

"Why not?" he whined, and ran to catch up to Sebastian, his bare feet slapping on the sidewalk.

"It's none of your business. Just go back to wherever it is you come from," Sebastian said.

"How much do you know about angels and demons?" Ciel asked. Sebastian ignored him. "Come on, don't give me the silent treatment! I get lonely... though I'm sure there are other ways you could fix that," Ciel leaned up against Sebastian seductively. Sebastian felt his heart beat faster, and he pushed the demon away.

"Don't touch me," he snapped. Ciel pouted again.

"You sure are Mister Serious, aren't you? I can help you relax," Ciel grinned. "Come on, tell me. I can keep a secret." Ciel skipped along side him, again. Sebastian sighed.

"The key opens a chest," he said.

"A chest with shiny things in it?" Ciel walked backwards in front of Sebastian. "I may be a demon, but I do like shiny. I was thinking of piercing my nose." He pretended to look in the reflection of a store window, but there was none.

"Nothing shiny. It has a map in it," Sebastian explained, continuing to walk. He began noticing that several people were staring at him. After wondering why, he suddenly realized that to everyone else, he was talking to himself.

"A map? That's it?" Ciel frowned, when Sebastian nodded. He thought for a second. "Does the map lead to something shiny?" he asked. Sebastian shook his head. "Well... does the map lead to something that leads to something-"

"There's nothing shiny!" Sebastian shouted, everyone around him turned to stare. He cleared his throat and continued walking down the street.

"That was great," Ciel laughed. "But anyways, what's the map for then?" Ciel asked.

"It leads to the Archs. Or at least one of them," Sebastian said.

"The Archs? As in Archangels? Are you insane?" Ciel got serious. "Have you ever seen an Archangel? They make other angels look like Disney characters!" Ciel said.

"I've seen them before," Sebastian mumbled.

"Then you know that wanting to find one is stupid,"Ciel said.

"I don't want to find one," Sebastian said.

"Oh... good, you were starting to sound-"

"I want to find all seven," Sebastian said, determined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sebastian poked his head out from his hiding spot under the sink, and then ducked again when he realized his parents and the figure that had broken into their house in the middle of the night were only a few feet away.

"You will worship, or you will die," the man said, as he held his mother and father far above the ground, one clawed hand wrapped around each of their throats.

"We would rather die before we follow any of your disgusting kind." His father did his best to spit on the creature that held them off the floor. It growled as his spit landed on its large bulging eyes.

"Your prayer is granted." Sebastian covered his ears when he heard the two sickening crunches as the figure crushed their necks. He needed to leave, he needed to get away. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he charged out of the cabinet under the sink. The man stood there, before the crumpled heaps of his parents corpses. He stood tall, having to bend his head to keep it from hitting the ceiling. His black skin looked like that of a rotting body, thick and leathery. His arms were too long for his body, falling down past his bent knees. His back was hunched, two large gray wings sprouting from them, a small trail of feathers following him as he moved. He drooled, teeth poking out from his thin lips, covered in blood. "Hello, boy," he greeted him, in his sickening scratchy voice. Sebastian looked him up and down, eyes drawn to his bare feet with long claws.

"What are you?" Sebastian asked.

"My name is Michael. I'm an Archangel."

"Sebastian!" Ciel woke him from his nightmare. Sebastian sat up in his bed, looking around the house adorned with treasures and knickknack he had taken from his kills. Several feathers were framed on the walls, along with claws and fingers, and even the gray tongue of one of the disgusting creatures. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Ciel. Go back to bed," he mumbled.

"Demons don't sleep, remember. It's party all the time for us down in the underworld," Ciel winked, swaying his hips to silent music.

"Well we're not IN the underworld, so go to sleep," Sebastian snapped.

"Party pooper," he crossed his arms and sat down. "So Michael killed your parents?" Ciel asked. Sebastian sat up and glared at him. "You talk in your sleep," he smiled. Sebastian groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Go to sleep, Ciel."

"It's noon," he replied. Sebastian sat up again, and stared at the clock.

"Fuck! Why didn't you wake me? Our bus leaves in fifteen minutes!" he exclaimed, as he jumped up to get dressed.

"I did wake you," Ciel pointed out.

"Where's the key? Where did I put the key?" Sebastian scrambled as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"This key?" Ciel held up the rusted metal key on a chain around his neck.

"Yes! Give me that you little-"

"Ah ah ah," Ciel waved a finger as he used his claws to scurry up one of the tall walls of the house. "I think I better keep these, just in case." He used his pointed tail to grab the other keys from Sebastian's hand.

"Give them back, Ciel," Sebastian glared.

"Oh no-no-no-no, since I have these, you can't just ditch me. We're in this together. This is WAY more fun the partying in the underworld," he smiled, as he crawled along the ceiling.

"There's something wrong with you," Sebastian frowned, as he grabbed his coat and pulled it over his swords.

"Or something is oh so right?" Ciel swayed his hips as he jumped off the ceiling and followed Sebastian out the door.

"You know, it's hard to think we're these awesome caped crusaders, when we have to travel by bus," Ciel said, leaning up close to some old woman with glasses, and picked something out of his teeth using the reflection in the lenses. Sebastian watched as he continued to make faces at the poor old woman who couldn't see him.

"Stop that," Sebastian snapped, making the old woman turn to look at him, confused. She looked around before shaking her head and returning to her book.

"You're no fun," Ciel laid in the middle of the isle that sat in the center of the bus.

"This isn't supposed to be fun, we have a job to do," Sebastian said. The old woman turned and stared at him again.

"Work work work," Ciel sighed and turned over on his stomach, looking up at Sebastian. "Work is for the living," he mumbled.

"I am living!" Sebastian shouted. Without looking at him, the old woman stood up and moved to the front of the bus.

"Bluetooth. It's definitely on the shopping list," Ciel said, as the woman stepped through his chest.

"Besides, I thought Demons were technically alive?" Sebastian ignored Ciel's comment.

"We are. I mean, not really. Kind of..." Ciel looked confused. "Yes," he finally said.

"I don't think that was a yes or no question," Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Well I just made it one, damn it." Ciel stood up and sat next to Sebastian. "The way it works; is when you die, if you're a sinner of course," Ciel smiled happily and gestured to himself, "you go to hell. If you worship those douchebags," he pointed up, "you go to Limbo. It's kind of like what Humans imagine it to be. Just a whole lotta nothingness. But instead of being left in that nothingness, an angel comes, devours your soul, and that's it. The end," Ciel said.

"I know all that. What happens after you arrive in hell?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know how it happens for everyone, but for me, I got there and talked to the big man downstairs," Ciel explained. "He asked me a few questions and boom, I sprouted a pair of wings and a tail, among some other things," he brushed his fingers over his small horns.

"You actually spoke to the devil?" Sebastian asked, not believing him.

"Yep," he nodded. Sebastian hesitated.

"Well, what was it like?" he asked.

"He's a nice guy. Kind of full of himself, but a nice guy. He likes darts," Ciel said, picking a piece of invisible lint off of him.

"Darts?" Sebastian frowned.

"Yeah. We played darts, while we were talking," he shrugged.

"Right..." Sebastian stared at Ciel.

"I've heard it happens different ways for different people, though," he said, thinking deeply about it.

"What questions?" Sebastian asked.

"Huh?" Ciel looked up at him, resting his head in Sebastian's lap.

"What questions did he ask you?" Sebastian ignored how close Ciel was to his crotch.

"I don't know. Just questions. What I did with my life, if I was happy with it, if I was fulfilled," Ciel said.

"Were you?" Ciel didn't seem like he needed to think about the question.

"No. I told him upfront that I wasn't ready to die. I hadn't met someone to share my life with. I hadn't traveled the world. I hadn't ridden a skateboard," he shrugged. Sebastian frowned. "I always wanted to learn," he smiled.

"Do you think he turned you into a Demon because you weren't done yet? I mean. Not everyone is a demon right? Otherwise they would be everywhere," Sebastian said. Ciel sat up.

"I... I never thought about that," he mumbled. "I'll ask him."

"What? Like you can just walk up to him and talk to him?" Sebastian frowned.

"Yeah. Like I said, he's not a bad guy. He's kinda hot actually," Ciel smiled.

"You're sick. He's the Devil," Sebastian glared at Ciel.

"Yeah but who said the Devil can't be hot," Ciel shrugged. The bus stopped, and the old lady took off as fast as her weak legs could carry her. "Come on, then," Ciel jumped up and walked down the aisle, leaving the bus. Sebastian stood up, and followed him.

"Nice place," Ciel mumbled sarcastically, looking at the boring farming town.

"It's homey I guess," Sebastian replied, and began walking down the dirt road.

"Well then, where's this chest supposed to be?" Ciel asked, using his tail to spin the keys, making them clink together in an old rusted metallic noise.

"There," Sebastian pointed behind Ciel. Ciel frowned and turned, staring up at a mountain that nearly touched the clouds.

"The fuck?" he swore. "Sure, the wings are hot, but they're not exactly the best mode of transportation."

"I heard somewhere that Demons can't fly," Sebastian laughed.

"I can fly!" Ciel frowned, crossing his arms.

"Prove it. Why don't you just fly on up there and get the chest? You have the keys after all." Sebastian pointed to the keys on Ciel's tail, as the Demon stared up at the mountain with a lump in his throat.

"Fine..." he said, hesitantly, "I will." He let his arms fall from the crossed position. He spread his wings, which in comparison to his body were fairly small. He beat them a few times, looking up at the mountain nervously. "See you at the top," he turned his nose up, and strained as he headed towards the mountain, only a few feet off the ground. Sebastian rolled his eyes and laughed as Ciel tried to gain more altitude, obviously already tired.

Sebastian's breath was visible in front of him as he hiked up the long faded path to the top of the mountain. He was freezing, but kept pushing on. The weather in the small farming town had already been a little cool, but as he climbed higher the air took on the frosty bite Sebastian hated. He hadn't seen or heard from Ciel in a while, and was enjoying the silence. Since he had met him back when he had saved his afterlife, so to speak, he hadn't gotten a moments peace. Even while he was trying to take a piss, he could always hear Ciel's off key singing or his mumbling to himself. The Demon was definitely a talker.

But Sebastian had to admit that he was attractive. The horns and tails only made him more appealing, the way he would sway his hips and swing his tail from side to side. Sebastian couldn't help but wonder what other things he could do with that tail. He shook the thoughts from his head and continued the rough climb. He used his swords to support his weight, as he hoisted himself over a large boulder. He looked up at the steep path ahead and smiled, he was more than halfway there. As he turned the next corner, he saw a thin form sprawled out on a rock before him.

"Already got the chest?" Sebastian joked. Ciel lifted his head tiredly and let it fall back again.

"Fuck you," he mumbled.

"Get up," Sebastian ordered, as he continued on. Ciel moaned as he rolled. He rolled too far, and hit the frosty ground hard. He grunted in pain and glared as Sebastian held back a chuckle. "We're almost there," Sebastian said, as Ciel grumbled. He followed a few steps behind Sebastian, whining the whole way.

"Make it sound so easy, don't you," Ciel grumbled. "Oh, we just find the chest and unlock it and go on our merry way," he said, in a high pitched mocking voice.

"There," Sebastian said, ignoring Ciel's whining. He pointed to the chest. It wasn't quite at the top of the mountain, but at a large flat ledge 3/4 of the way up. It stood in the middle of the cliff, on a stone platform. Obviously not hidden from view. Without hesitation, Sebastian ran towards it. He ran his hands over the smooth metal of the chest. "Open it," he looked to Ciel, who still stood back at the edge.

"Say please," he said, but walked over to the chest anyways. He swung his tail around and grabbed a key. "How do I know which one is which?" he mumbled, looking at the seven keys and seven keyholes.

"Which ones fit?" Sebastian pulled off a few keys and shoved them into a random keyhole. All of them fit into each one. He sighed and fell back.

"What now? There's no way we can get them all right, we'll be here for hours," Ciel said.

"Then we'll be here for hours. Get started." They placed all the keys into the chest, and turned them. When nothing happened they were pulled out and another combination was tried. After half an hour, Ciel sighed.

"This isn't going to work, Seb. This is stupid." He sat back on his ass in the dirt. Sebastian looked at the keys for the thousandth time.

"They all look the same," he mumbled.

"No they don't." Ciel suddenly snatched one of the keys from Sebastian's hands. "Look," he said, pointing to the keys inside the loop of the old fashioned keys, was an initial.

"They're all different," Sebastian mumbled.

"M, U, C, and R." Ciel frowned, reading the initials of the keys in his hand.

"I have G, Z, and J," Sebastian said, looking at Ciel for help. Ciel seemed thoughtful, before he slowly put the keys in, carefully placing them in their spots. He placed the key marked M in the first spot, He put U in the fourth, C right after U, and R he shoved into the second slot last. He took Sebastian's without a word and placed them in their own spots, before turning them. The chest clicked open and Ciel smiled. Sebastian frowned, confused.

"Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Chamuel, Jophiel, and Zadkiel. The highest ranking Archs to the lowest," Ciel explained. Sebastian smiled.

"You're a lifesaver." He reached into the chest, and grabbed the single folded piece of paper. He opened the map and scanned the page before frowning.

"What?" Ciel asked.

"This must be old, or a mistake or something," he said, turning the map around.

"What do you mean?" Ciel tried to look at the map.

"It says there's supposed to be the first Archangel guarding the map," he mumbled. "But obviously he's not-" Sebastian was cut off, as a golden arrow pierced Ciel through the shoulder, sending him flying back into the dirt with a scream.

"Motherfuck!" he cursed, as he rolled on the ground in agony. He reached up and grabbed the arrow, only screaming more. Sebastian stood and shoved the map into his pocket, before drawing his blades. The Angel landed a safe distance away from the twin swords Sebastian held.

It looked different than any other Angel Shep had seen. It's wings were golden, and its eyes a bright shining blue. It's skin was pale and glowed brightly in the sun that pierced through the gray clouds above. It didn't look like the sickly, ugly, gray Angels Sebastian had grown used to. He knew inside that it was the same. This was probably just another one of its many disguises.

"Stupid human," the Angel sneered, revealing its true self. Gray feathers replaced the golden ones, and it's eyes faded to a sickly color, along with its skin and hair. It's open mouth revealed the gray black teeth that were rotting and decaying.

"What the fuck!?" Ciel still lay on the ground, cursing and tugging at the arrow, making himself spray black blood onto the ground and scream in agony.

"Stop that!" Sebastian said, as Ciel bit his bottom lip.

"You've chosen to put yourself into the company of a Demon as well?" the Angel said, drawing an arrow into his bow again.

"I wouldn't say 'chosen' exactly, more like 'stalked'," Sebastian shrugged.

"Fuck you," Ciel grumbled, as he stood up. Sebastian wasn't really sure if he was talking to him or the Arch.

"So, you interrupted me before I could have a good look. You are..." Sebastian said, waiting for the angel to introduce.

"I am Zadkiel. The seventh ranking Archangel," he said, proudly, as feathers fell from his disgusting wings. Ciel scoffed.

"You say it like you're proud. I mean, seventh, really? You couldn't have done a little bit better than that?" he drew one of the chains that wrapped around his shoulders. The metal fell to the ground loudly, leaving his chest bare. The Angel scowled, and aimed his bow, letting the arrow fly. This time, Ciel dodged. Sebastian took the chance to charge forward, swords in hand. He swung with Solias first, following with Dyrnwyn. He missed both times, and was caught off guard when the Angel, Zadkiel, drew another arrow. He was about to release the once golden, now black, arrow into Sebastian's chest, but missed by an inch when the heavy chains belonging to Ciel wrapped around the bow, and tugged it down. Zadkiel grunted as the bow was pulled from his hands, and slid across the dirt floor of the platform.

"Ciel, the bow!" Sebastian shouted, as he chased after the Angle. Ciel ran for the weapon, the Angel beating him by only a second. Without hesitation, Ciel lept onto the back of the feathered beast. It roared, a mixture between a cry and a crows caw, as it wrestled with the literal demon on its back. Ciel wrapped the heavy chain around its throat, and pulled. It coughed and pulled at the chain links, as its back was soaked with the black blood from Ciel's shoulder which still held the arrow in place. It's long tail swung angrily, every muscle in it's body working to kick Ciel off as the blood of the Demon began to burn and sizzle as it soaked into the Angels flesh, making it scream. Finally, Ciel was shoved off as Zadkiel drew his bow again.

"Ciel, I never asked, what happens to Demons when they die?" he asked.

"Remind me to ask the big man downstairs, next time I get the chance," he said, worried, as the Angel aimed for his chest this time. Sebastian shoved him out of the way, landing hard on top of him, avoiding the arrow in his shoulders by centimeters. "Oooh..." Ciel purred. "Hello," he smiled.

"Not the time, Ciel," Sebastian said, as he stood and retrieved Solias from the dirt, where he had dropped it. The Demon groaned as the smoke from Ciel's blood swirled around him, his eyes were partially glazed over as he drew another arrow.

"Okay, this needs to stop," Ciel mumbled.

"Agreed," Sebastian whispered quietly. Without a word, Ciel charged the Angel, who turned his aim from Sebastian to Ciel. But before he could fire, the Demon was upon him. During the fall, he had traded out the heavy chain, for the light leather of his whip. As he drew his arm back to strike the dying Zadkiel, the Angel used one long bony arm to smack him away. Sebastian watched as Ciel hit the ground hard, head making a sickening sound as it bounced on the concrete block the chest sat on. The Angel turned to Sebastian and moved to draw another arrow from the quiver at his side. When his hands grasped open air, he frowned and looked down at the empty leather pouch. He growled, revealing his rotting teeth again.

"I don't need arrows to destroy you." He smiled wickedly, and used his molting wings to pounce on Sebastian. As he drew a small dagger from a hidden sheath on his gray leg, Sebastian reached for the swords he had dropped when the Angel had tackled him to the ground, but they were well out of his reach. "Die, scum," he smiled, grin wide. He drew the dagger back and prepared to sink it into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian shut his eyes and prepared for the sharp pain of the black blade piercing his heart, but when nothing came he opened his eyes. The Angel's eyes were wide above him, and he grunted once, before he slouched, falling onto Sebastian's chest. Ciel stood above him, behind the golden arrow that pierced the Angel's thick hide.

"That's for shooting me, bitch," he mumbled, out of breath and black blood leaking from a wound on his head. The Angel screeched as it decayed into dust. Sebastian coughed and waved his hands around his face as Ciel helped him up.

"Gross, I got Angel dust in my mouth," he spat on the ground.

"Come on, Sebby. I need a shower," Ciel mumbled, turning towards the path that led down the hill, but collapsed onto his knees after only two or three steps.

"Ciel, are you okay?" Sebastian knelt down by him, and held onto his shoulders to keep him from falling anymore. The Demon nodded.

"Just... a little... tired..." his red eyes rolled back into his head as he faded into darkness.

Ciel woke up an hour later. He blinked hard as he looked around the seedy hotel room. He stretched, and shut his eyes again when he saw Sebastian was nearby, sewing a hole in his jacket.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. I carried you back here and got us a hotel room. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to walk down the street carrying something that's invisible to everyone else without looking crazy," Sebastian chuckled.

"You carried me down that shitty-ass mountain?" Ciel opened his eyes and frowned. Sebastian shrugged. "Well... thanks," he said, sitting up. "Oh shit," he groaned and laid back down, holding his shoulder.

"Yeah, you tore yourself up pretty bad pulling that arrow out. I bandaged it up for you, but I'm going to need to change it again soon." Ciel looked down at the black soaked bandage on his shoulder. He also had a bandage on his head. "That one already stopped bleeding, you can probably take it off now," he said, as Ciel felt the cloth around the gash.

"Thanks," Ciel said, as he peeled off the bandage, wincing as the tape pulled at his pale skin. Sebastian couldn't help but take note that, though his skin was pale, it wasn't the sickly dying color the Angels were.

"Of course..." Sebastian seemed to hesitate.

"Something up big guy?" Ciel asked, as he looked through the mini fridge in the hotel room. "Three bucks for a bottle of water? Fuck you guys I'll just melt some free ice," he mumbled.

"No," Sebastian said simply. Ciel raised an eyebrow. He sat back down on the bed.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem all... bad-moody," Ciel said, seriously.

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about. You're the one who got shot," Sebastian laughed, though there was a bitter tone under the laughter.

"Seb, I'm fine. Demons heal fast tomorrow morning I'll be as good as new," Ciel waved a hand.

"That's not the point." Sebastian suddenly slammed his fist down on the table. Ciel jumped.

"Alright, Bruce Banner, then what is the point?" Ciel asked. Sebastian sighed.

"Thank you," Sebastian said, not looking up at Ciel.

"Thank you?" Ciel frowned, confused.

"You.. you saved my ass back there, okay? Thanks," Sebastian mumbled. Ciel smiled.

"You're welcome," he replied quietly.

"I just never had to worry about anyone else before, it was always just me," Sebastian said, returning to the stitching on his coat.

"Well it's not just you anymore. You can worry about me and I'll worry about you." Ciel smiled kindly. Sebastian looked up at him before smiling weakly. "So, where to next, big man?" Ciel stood and leaned over Sebastian's shoulder, looking at the map that was spread out on the table. Sebastian looked up at Ciel, watching the smooth curve of his jaw as it turned into the tender skin of his neck.

"New York," Sebastian said, turning to look down at the map with Ciel, who hadn't even noticed him staring.

"New York? No way!" Ciel smiled.

"Ever been?" Sebastian asked, as he finished stitching up the hole and cut the thread with his teeth.

"Fuck yeah! That's where I lived, man! Before the tail and all." Ciel laughed and smiled. Sebastian chuckled, not able to help himself. The Demon's constantly perky personality was contagious.

"Well, I spent the rest of our cash on two plane tickets. We leave tomorrow morning," he said. Ciel smiled.

"Time to celebrate! I'm gonna go get some ice from the ice machine and melt it so we can have water!" He grabbed the small ice bucket on the table, and skipped off through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sebastian smiled as he stepped out of the airport.

"Would you stop complaining?" he frowned.

"I'm not complaining. I'm just saying that they should bring back those little peanuts," Ciel mumbled.

"No one cares about the peanuts. I'm allergic anyways," Sebastian said, as he hailed a cab.

"Psh, 'no one cares about the peanuts'," Ciel mocked Sebastian's deeper voice. "Madness," he mumbled, as he shoved Sebastian out of the way and crawled into the cab first. Sebastian rolled his eyes and crawled in beside him.

"Rockefeller Center, please," Sebastian instructed.

"Rockefeller?" Ciel frowned. "Who is this guy anyways?" he asked, reaching for the map of angels Sebastian held.

"Jophiel," Sebastian answered, earning an awkward glance from the cabby in the rear view mirror.

"Jophiel, huh. What's he up to in New York. Seems a little busy for an angel," Ciel grumbled, looking out the window.

"So the country was too empty and the city is too busy? Make up your mind," Sebastian said, another look from the cabby making him blush.

"Stop here!" Ciel shouted.

"Stop!" Sebastian said, out of reflex. The cabby hit the brakes, sending them all forward sharply.

"Get out here," Ciel said, and threw the door open, the cabbies eyes went wide.

"Must have been a loose door, you should check that out." Sebastian threw him a big tip to distract him, before climbing out. "What are we doing?" he asked, once he was on the street next to Ciel.

"Follow me," Ciel said. He grabbed the handle of the store. Sebastian frowned as he followed him inside, taking a moment to glance behind him. He could feel eyes on his back, though he didn't know where they came from. Shaking his head in dismissal, he followed Ciel inside. As he stepped inside, he realized Ciel had changed. Though he still looked like Ciel, he was more human appearing now.

"Thanks, that's all," Ciel smiled. Sebastian frowned as he looked the man in front of him up and down. He looked enough like Ciel. His skin was still pale and his hair was still covered in dark blue. But his horns had gone, and his red eyes were now a deep blue. His tail was nowhere in sight either. He hadn't changed his clothing, keeping himself clad only in leather and chains, but the shop owner didn't seem bothered by this, he did work in New York after all. Ciel turned and smiled, shoving a small bag into Sebastian chest. Sebastian frowned and opened it, revealing a black Bluetooth.

"Happy birthday," Ciel mumbled, and stepped outside. Sebastian rolled his eyes and followed Ciel, smiling at the owner as he left. Ciel stood waiting for him, barefoot and tail swishing as usual.

"I knew Demons could shape shift, I Just never thought about you doing it," Sebastian said, as he shoved the accessory into his ear.

"I don't like it," Ciel shrugged. "But you walk too slow." He laughed.

"Right, well. Maybe I'll get a few less looks now. Though we are in New York so it's a bit short lived." He shrugged, as he began walking down the street with Ciel by his side. "Hey... how did you pay for this?" Sebastian frowned.

"Easy." Ciel pulled a very large wad of cash from some unknown source on his body, Sebastian was afraid to ask where Ciel had been keeping the bills.

"Holy shit," Sebastian swore, and stopped to look at Ciel.

"Remember, stud, you can only talk to me. Other people still can't see me," Ciel laughed. Sebastian continued walking, keeping his eyes forward.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"I don't know. It just kind of adds up. I mean I don't really eat or drink or anything like that, at least I don't need too. Only if I wanna, and I don't usually," he shrugged. "I just get a little now and then and it adds up over the years," he smiled.

"H-How much do you have?" Sebastian frowned.

"Enough to stay there," Ciel smiled, and pointed at the tall building before them.

"The New York Palace... we're going to stay in the New York Palace. That place is like-"

"A little over $600 a night, I already reserved our room," Ciel said, heading into the hotel. He stopped at the front desk and smiled, shifting into his 'human' form. The man at the front desk tried to stop his jaw from dropping when the leather clad twink strolled up to the marble desk.

"Ciel Phantomhive," Ciel batted his eyelashes. The man quickly typed in his name and nodded.

"Everything is setup for your room, sir," he smiled, as Sebastian stepped up behind him.

"Thank you," Ciel nodded, as he turned to head for the elevators after the man gave him the two keys.

"Just let me know if you need anything... sir," the man added, smiling dumbly at Ciel. Ciel turned around and smiled back.

"Will do." He hit the button for the elevator, which opened quickly and they piled in. In the elevator alone, Sebastian finally spoke.

"He was totally flirting with you," he frowned.

"Yeah... so? Most people do. I am gorgeous if you hadn't already noticed," Ciel fluttered his thick eyelashes.

"Modest aren't you?" Sebastian scowled. Ciel looked him up and down.

"You're jealous," he said, a smile creeping over his pale face.

"What?" Sebastian scowled harder. "No I'm not," he shook his head.

"You totally are!" Ciel laughed, then stopped and smiled. "I didn't know you cared." He looked down at his feet before glancing up at Sebastian with a smaller smile.

"I don't," Sebastian snapped. "You're just some dumb demon who follows me around like a creeper," Sebastian growled, he stared up at the numbers on the elevator as they lit up, showing them climbing floor after floor. With his eyes trained on the numbers, he didn't see Ciel's hurt face.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned... I've sinned a lot." He couldn't help the smile that crossed over his face.

"Ciel..." the priest sighed. Father Vincent could be seen shaking his head through the screen that separated the two men. "What is it this time, my son?" he asked, voice already weary.

"The usual," Ciel stayed in the kneeling position, looking around the small wooden room, bored.

"There shouldn't be a usual," the priest said, sternly.

"I can't help it," Ciel muttered. "It's just having fun," he unfolded his hands and leaned back, letting his arms rest on the bench behind him.

"Your fun is still sin." The voice didn't lose any of its sternness.

"I know, Father," Ciel mumbled. He shuttered when the thought struck him that he meant 'father' in more ways than one.

"You know I love you, Ciel." His dad spoke to him through the mesh again. "Because of that I have to watch out for more than just your current happiness. If you continue this path I'm afraid for what will happen to your soul," he said, a sense of urgency in his voice.

"I know!" Ciel snapped. "... Father," he added calmly at the end.

"You take your vows soon, my son. You must prepare for that," he reminded, before leaving the confessional. Ciel sat there for a moment, before he sighed and left. He straightened his black coat and headed for the front of the church. As he passed through rows of pews, specks of praying men and women scattered among the dark wood, he was stopped by an older man.

"Father," he put a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm not a priest yet... if you want I can-" as Ciel turned to find his dad, the man continued on.

"My son just came out as a homosexual." The man's eyes were red from crying. "I don't know what to do," he said, letting out a small sob with a sigh. Ciel stared at the man as he got a hold of himself. "I don't want him to go to hell," the man added. "Please, Father, what do I do?" Ciel blinked once before speaking.

"Just love him," Ciel muttered, before walking off.

"Ciel?" Sebastian's voice brought Ciel out of his reverie.

"Oh, you're awake," he blinked, as he moved out of the window seat that looked over the bustling town.

"Yeah." Sebastian stretched and looked around the huge room. "I still can't believe how big this room is," Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh, yeah, right," Ciel smiled. Sebastian was washing his face in the all marble bathroom when there was a knock on the door. "I got it," Ciel called to Sebastian who poked his head out the doorway.

Ciel opened the door as a bellhop pushed in the large cart. Several cloches covered the tray, the bright silver domes shining in the morning light pouring in from the balcony. Ciel tipped the man, before pushing the cart over to the table.

"What's that? Sebastian asked as he sat down.

"Oh, uh well we get a breakfast for two during our stay," Ciel said.

"You don't eat," Sebastian frowned.

"No, but I felt like it. Are you gonna eat or not?" Ciel moved the cloche aside and sat down.

"Everyone gets a free breakfast? Wow, this hotel is nice," Sebastian smiled.

"Well, not everyone. I got a special package," Ciel said. Unable to keep a straight face, he ended up giggling at the word package.

"Ignoring the bad innuendo, what do you mean?" he said around a mouthful of souffle.

"Well, I got us a special room and deals," Ciel shrugged.

"Like what?" Sebastian asked.

"A breakfast for two, lunch by the pool, a... uh... candlelight dinner-" Ciel was interrupted by Sebastian coughing and looking around the rooms with the large bed and larger shower. The soft carpeting and two of everything.

"You got us the honeymoon suite?!" Sebastian stood up.

"Why not? We don't actually have to be on a honeymoon," Ciel crossed his arms.

"You're unbelievable," Sebastian said. After staring at him for a full thirty seconds, he got up and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Ciel asked.

"We aren't here for fun, Ciel. I'm here to kill another one of those sick bastards." Sebastian grabbed his swords and hid them behind the folds of his coat.

"So where is this guy supposed to be anyways?" Ciel asked, as they stepped through the streets. He rolled his shoulders, enjoying being back in his Demon form. Sebastian pulled the wrinkled map from his coat pocket, unfolding it carefully. He turned it over, revealing the small paragraph of text explaining the exact location of each Angel.

"Great," he mumbled.

"What?" Ciel frowned and tried to peek over his shoulder while they walked up 5th avenue.

"He's there," Sebastian stopped.

"Where?" Ciel spun around, searching for the hidden Angel.

"On the-" Sebastian was cut off as Ciel was suddenly scooped up and was sent kicking and screaming to the top of the Empire state building. "Ciel!" Sebastian shouted, he broke into a run. He shoved his way through the crowds, watching as people stared confused but only mildly annoyed, used to the strange happenings in New York. As the small dot that was the angel landed on the very top of the tall building, Sebastian began sprinting into the crowded building, ignoring the crowds of people glaring at him as he shoved and pushed his way to the stairs.

"God damn it put me-" Ciel was caught off guard when he was dropped roughly on the building. The loud thud of his thin body hitting the hard surface was accompanied by the rushing winds created by the diseased angels gray wings. It landed carefully on it's bare feet. Long toes twitching as it scratched at the ledge of the building. They weren't at the top, but at the first ledge below the tall arches that made up the top of the building, ending in the tall needle. Ciel groaned as he stood, trying to keep his hair from blowing in the strong wind. "Down," he mumbled the last part of his earlier request. He unwrapped the long chain that crossed his chest, letting it fall to his feet. His other hand rested on his whip, prepared to draw it when needed. "Lets go bitch," Ciel snapped.

"You are not worthy," the angel growled. Ciel straightened up.

"Not worthy of what? I don't have a soul, is that it? Nothing for you to 'nom nom nom' right?" he snapped.

"Ciel?" Sebastian reached the top, gasping for air.

"How did you even get up here?" Ciel frowned, keeping his eyes on the Angel.

"I knocked out a few people," Sebastian shrugged as he began to catch his breath. "Are you okay?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah, but lets get something clear," Ciel turned. "If every time we go to kill something, I get shot or kidnapped, we need to have a talk," he said, pointing a finger at Sebastian, who only smiled.

"Noted," he smiled wider, and drew both of his dual swords, the light from Solias reflecting in the shine of his raven colored hair. He tossed his head, pushing the long black hair out of the way before charging forward. The Angel easily dodged the attack and Sebastian was sent flying, the force of the wind catching him off guard. He stumbled toward the edge, saved by the feeling of thick chain being wrapped around his waist. He felt the air forced out of him as Ciel pulled him back.

"Easy, big guy. Remember, I'm not the best flier. It would probably be best if we avoided the edges," Ciel reminded him.

"Noted," Sebastian said, again. The angel smiled.

"What, no weapons tough guy? You gonna dodge us to death?" Ciel frowned. The angel smiled wider, and opened it's black mouth. The void that led down to its empty stomach was filled with black and gray teeth, though many were missing. It inhaled deeply, before letting out a scream that literally made Ciel's ears bleed. Sebastian winced and covered his ears, dropping his swords as he did so. Though the scream seemed to have a worse effect on Ciel, who was now on the ground, writhing in agony. Sebastian watched as black tears poured from Ciel's eyes. Black blood leaked from between his fingers as he attempted to cover his ears. He had curled into the fetal position as he tried to guard himself from the scream. Finally, Sebastian couldn't watch any more as he pulled a hand away and forced it to grip Solias. With a deep breath, he hurled the sword at the Arch.

Caught off guard, the angel reacted a moment too late. He moved, the sword striking him in the wing. He screeched as he flailed the now useless limb. Greeted with only the sound of the screeching angel, and the howling wind, Sebastian turned to Ciel who was sobbing quietly.

"Ciel? Come on, stand up," Sebastian grabbed his arm. Ciel shook his head and continued to cover his bleeding ears. Sebastian sighed and picked up his other sword, charging the angel. The angel blinked once, before turning and grabbing Sebastian arm, forcing him over the edge.

The world was numb to Ciel as he continued to feel the blood drip from his ears and eyes. The deep ringing tone that replaced the bright sounds of the world around him filled every part of his brain. He felt a tug as Sebastian tried to pull him up, but only shook off the hand. As Sebastian charged the angel, he looked down at his black stained hands, looking at them through black stained eyes. He only looked up when he heard the screams from Sebastian. He saw the angel looking over the edge, but no one else. With the bile rising in his throat, he shoved the angel aside and dove over the edge. His small wings opened but did nothing to help him. Sebastian screamed as he fell, his sword falling a few feet away. Ciel beat his wings as he dove down, arms outstretched for Sebastian, who had his eyes squeezed shut tight. As his long fingers wrapped around Sebastian's wrists, he slowed their descent and with all his might began pulling them back up to the top of the building with his small wings. He groaned and strained as he pulled them back up farther and farther. Finally, one hand reached the narrow edge of the building. He grunted as he pulled Sebastian up, pushing him to safety.

As he attempted to pull himself up as well, he was met with two clawed gray hands to the shoulder. The angel, with wings far larger than his own (even if one of them still had Sebastian's sword embedded in it), began pushing him down again. Ciel watched as Sebastian grabbed Dyrnwyn from where he had set it, and shoved it through the angels long naked gray tail. It screeched louder than it had before, as the blade stuck him to the building. Without hesitation, Ciel scurried up the Angels body as it flailed. Standing quickly, he grabbed his whip and wrapped it around the Angels thin neck, he pulled roughly, jerking it to the side quickly once it was tight. The snap was heard through the noise of the wind as the Angel's neck was broken. Relieved, both of the survivors fell down.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked, looking at the trail of drying blood from Ciel's ears.

"Yeah, they stopped ringing," he scratched the side of his head.

"Hey," Sebastian said. Ciel looked at him, waiting for him to speak. Sebastian only stared for a minute before standing and offering his hand. "Lets go back to the hotel, I want that lunch by the pool damn it," he smiled. Ciel smiled back, and accepted the hand. "Feel like flying us down?" Sebastian joked. Ciel laughed fakely.

"I think not," he laughed as he held the door open for his partner.

"So what were you like before you became a Demon?" Sebastian asked, as he placed another package of creamer down.

"Pretty much the same. The only difference is that I had to lie about who I was before," Ciel said, handing him a handful of sugar packets.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian pulled off another piece of gum from the glob in his mouth and stuck it to the end of a coffee stir-stick.

"I was a priest's son, about to become a priest," Ciel explained.

"Wow, really?" he frowned.

"Yeah. My father didn't approve of my 'homosexual urges' and thought I could just shrug them off. But the clubs always called to me..." Ciel smiled. "Not quite as much as other guys cocks, but they did call to me," he winked.

"You're disgusting," Sebastian rolled his eyes. Ciel smiled.

"I never got to see him, after I died that is. The big man downstairs said I could, but I was too chicken-shit I guess," he shrugged. "Done," he brushed off his hands and stood back.

"You realize we need a real hobby, right?" Sebastian said, leaning back on his hands as they looked at the model of the empire state building they had built out of creamer, sugar, stir-sticks, and a few packs of gum.

"Ah, wait we forgot something," he smiled. He took out a fresh pack of gum and began unwrapping a few pieces. After a couple of minutes of molding it into the shape he wanted, he stuck it onto the side of the tower. Sebastian smiled as he looked at the body of the angel Ciel had sculpted.

"You know he's not actually there right? He turned to yucky angel dust when I took my sword back," he wrinkled his nose.

"I know. But he's there in our hearts," Ciel patted his bare muscled chest. Sebastian smiled and laughed weakly.

"Alright, come on you sex-offender," he said, grabbing his coat.

"Where are we headed?" Ciel asked.

"To blaze a trail," Sebastian smiled wider.

"Blaze a trail? At three in the morning? Come on, Sebs. Our flight doesn't leave until tomorrow afternoon," he grumbled, beginning to pack his bags anyways.

"Not that trail, sex-offender," Sebastian smiled.

"Oh, this trail," Ciel gulped, as he stood in front of the church.

"Come on," Sebastian stepped forward.

"Well, you see..." Ciel didn't move from his spot across the street. "Churches and I, we don't really-"

"Move it," Sebastian shoved him.

"Sebastian..." Ciel said weakly. Sebastian stopped in front of the door, opening it.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"What?" Ciel looked confused.

"Your dad, what's his name?" he repeated.

"Oh... uh... Father V-Vincent," Sebastian could honestly say this was the first time he had seen Ciel nervous or scared. Even in front of the Archangels he showed no fear. Maybe some pain, but not fear. Without a word, Sebastian entered the building.

"Can I help you, my son?" an old man walked towards Sebastian slowly.

"I'm looking for Father Vincent. Sebastian felt uneasy in the old building. Ciel hadn't been lying when he said he didn't work well with churches, but neither did Sebastian.

"I'm Father Vincent, how can I help you?" he asked, confused. He looked as if he was trying to recognize Sebastian's face.

"You don't know me... my name is Sebastian...," he said, after a moments hesitation. "I know your son," he said. A sad look crept over into his eyes.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but he passed on quite a few years ago," Father Vincent said sadly.

"I know... I mean... I... shit," he mumbled, before biting his lip. "Sorry," he took a deep breath. "You believe in something after death, don't you Father?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course," he nodded.

"Your son wants to talk to you," Sebastian blurted out. The priest stared at him for a long moment.

"That's not funny," he said sternly. "I know as well as any that my son was a sinner and that he didn't make it into the kingdom of heaven. As much as I loved him, I know he didn't-" the old man's voice cracked.

"I think he would still like to speak with you," Sebastian opened the door to see a petrified Ciel standing there. He suddenly seemed so uncomfortable in his leather pants and thick chains. He fidgeted, trying to pull up the low riding leather.

"Ciel..." his father gasped.

"Hi, Dad," Ciel choked out.

"You're alive?" he said, happiness filling his voice as tears fell from his eyes. "No... no that's impossible... but then... you made it into heaven!" He seemed even happier now, tears pouring from the eyes withered by time. "I knew it! I knew you wanted to forget your life as a sinner. I knew you could be a holy man if you wanted to be!" he said, placing his hands on Ciel's shoulder.

"That's not exactly it, Dad," Ciel said, gently, wrapping his own hands around his fathers and smiling. It took his father a moment, a confused look crossed his face. But once his eyes landed on the curved horns, and long tail that Ciel allowed him to see, his face went pale. He jerked his hands back suddenly.

"Oh, no..." he whispered. "No, Ciel! No!" he shouted now, his voice echoing in the church.

"Dad, it's not like that. Things are different than you think they are," Ciel shook his head.

"For we wrestle not against flesh and blood, but against principalities, against powers, against the rulers of the darkness of this world, against spiritual wickedness in high places." Father Vincent backed away from Ciel, who cried out softly as the bible verse cut into him. He took a step back as his father continued to speak the verses. "Wherefore take unto you the whole Armour of God, that ye may be able to withstand in the evil day, and having done all, to stand." He grasped the cross around his neck desperately. Ciel had a sad look in his eyes, but also a look of acceptance. He had known how his father would react, and that's why he had been avoiding it.

"I love you," Ciel whispered, before turning and leaving. Sebastian chased after him quickly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, walking behind Ciel.

"I don't want him to fall into the hands of those bastards," Ciel snapped, black tears falling from his eyes for the second time that day.

"I know. That's why we need to pick up the pace. It's time to end this war," Sebastian said seriously.

"The two of us against an army. Those seem like positive odds," Ciel mumbled, the first really truly negative thing he had said since they met. He stopped and leaned against a planter with a few small bushes in it.

"Come on, Sex Offender. You and me against the world. With my dedication, and your..." he looked Ciel up and down, "ass, we can do this shit," he smiled. Ciel stared at him.

"Sex Offender is NOT my new nickname," he glared at Sebastian.

"Oh yes it is," Sebastian nodded and began walking down the street again.

"No it's not! Sebs! It's not!" Ciel chased after him when Sebastian ignored his cries and only laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sebastian. Come on, it's been weeks. Can't we take a break? Go somewhere nice?" Ciel whined.

"Nice? You were all gung-ho about angel hunting a couple of weeks ago." Sebastian smiled, as he sewed the latest hole in his coat shut.

"Yeah, well that was a few weeks ago, and we were in New York... that place tricks people," Ciel scowled. "With its sparkling lights and hot guys everywhere." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Sounds terrible," Sebastian said, not really paying attention.

"Your face is terrible," Ciel mumbled.

"Somewhere nice, huh? Like a vacation?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes! Please!" Ciel fell back on the hotel's uncomfortable couch.

"Like where? We just got back from Barcelona, killing that one Arch... what was his name again?" Sebastian asked, still not really paying attention.

"I don't know. Paris? Rome? Hawaii-" Ciel said, ignoring his question about the Archangel they had killed in Spain.

"How about Hawaii, I've always wanted to go," Sebastian said. Ciel's eyes lit up as he sat up straight.

"Wait, really?" Sebastian nodded slowly, not looking up from his sewing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ciel jumped up from his seat and kissed Sebastian on the temple. Sebastian scowled and shoved him, but couldn't help the smile that crept across his face as he glanced up at the demon who frolicked around the room happily.

"I hate you," Ciel grumbled.

"You wanted Hawaii, you got Hawaii," Sebastian smiled.

"A vacation isn't a vacation if you're working!" Ciel threw the map at him. Sometime during the flight he had seen that the fifth angel was located on the big island.

"Maybe we can do some surfing afterwards," Sebastian smiled.

"Fuck you." Ciel stormed off, ignoring the tall man wearing a lei made of real flowers greeting them as they got off the small plane. Sebastian chuckled and accepted the gift from the smiling man.

"Don't pout, it doesn't suit you." Sebastian sat down in the bus that would take them to their hotel. Ciel just glared at the seat in front of him.

"You're a terrible person," he finally spoke.

"You know you don't feel that way," Sebastian smiled, enjoying the demon's anger.

"Yes I do." Ciel kept his arms crossed.

"What if I tell you I got us a private condo on the beach?" Sebastian asked. Ciel glanced at him.

"I would say you're a liar," Ciel replied, though he didn't look like he was convinced either way.

"Well I did," Sebastian handed him a small packet with information on the rent able condo.

"Holy shit you did?" Ciel smiled, excited for the 'vacation' now.

"Yep. No one around for miles." Sebastian smiled.

Sebastian stretched as the sun broke over the horizon, waking him from his deep sleep. He looked over at the empty living room and frowned. The only sound that filled his ears were the waves breaking gently on the shore. There wasn't any cursing, or mumbling, or even yelling from the leather-clad demon. Sebastian was shocked at how uncomfortable the silence made him. In just over a month they had become so close.

"Ciel?" he called groggily as he stood up.

"Outside!" The demon's peppy voice floated to his ears.

"What are you- oh my god," Sebastian stopped in his tracks as his eyes looked over the naked, pale flesh of Ciel's body. He sat on the beach, in the warmth of the sun. He smiled happily with his eyes closed, not even realizing that Sebastian was drooling over him.

"What?" He finally opened his eyes.

"You're very much…..not wearing anything... uh..." Sebastian stumbled over the words, trying to avert his eyes but they kept being drawn back to the soft cock, completely shaven clean.

"Didn't think you'd mind, sorry," Ciel smiled, making it obvious he wasn't sorry. He was enjoying the attention he was getting.

"Uh... yeah.. could you put something on?" Sebastian asked, making no move to look away from the tight muscles and soft skin.

"But the sun is so warm," he whined, poking out his bottom lip. "How about instead, you come and join me?" Ciel winked.

"Come on, Ciel. We have the next angel to kill." Sebastian suddenly got serious and walked back inside.

"I actually have somewhere to go, today," Ciel said.

"Somewhere to go?" Sebastian frowned. "You're dead, Ciel. I don't think you need to go to the grocery store or some shit," Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Funny, funny. The big man downstairs actually wants to talk to me," Ciel said.

"About what?" Sebastian asked. Forgetting that Ciel was naked, he stepped back outside, before rolling his eyes and turning his back to Ciel to continue the conversation. Ciel shrugged.

"Hell if I know. But he wanted to talk. I feel like it's a wise choice to say 'yes', don't you?" Ciel joked.

"When is he going to-" Sebastian shut his jaw when he turned around to see the spot Ciel had been occupying was now empty.

Ciel blinked rapidly as he realized he was no longer on the sunny beaches of Maui, but in a plain gray room with a dart board hung up on the wall. A small table sat in the middle, a few rows of red darts occupying the cold metal table top.

"Deja vu," he laughed, and picked up a dart.

"How are you doing, Ciel?" The familiar man in khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt stepped forward, his voice warm and friendly. Ciel smiled.

"I see you dressed for the weather," he pointed at the shirt.

"I can never decide what to wear," he chuckled and snapped his fingers, switching to a blue business suit, gesturing to himself and raising an eyebrow to ask which one.

"I like both. The blue goes good with your eyes," Ciel smiled and threw the dart, missing the bulls-eye by a good couple of inches, frowning.

"You were never good at this game," he tossed one, and hit just to the right of the bulls-eye.

"Why do you always get to pick?" Ciel wrinkled his nose.

"One of the perks of the job. So, this Sebastian guy...who is he?" the Devil asked.

"A friend," Ciel shrugged.

"A close friend, considering I had to put some clothes on you before I dragged you here," he laughed.

"I think I'm closer to him than he is to me," Ciel mumbled.

"Ah, unrequited love," he nodded. "I'm sorry." He walked up and pulled their darts from the board, handing Ciel his.

"He's human... he thinks-" Ciel's voice cracked as he fumbled with the darts.

"Is he a follower of God?" The Devil asked. Ciel knew that he probably knew more about Sebastian than he did, but was kind enough to stay out of it and ask Ciel personally.

"No," Ciel shook his head. The Devil's eyes lit up.

"He's one of my children, then. How wonderful," he laughed.

"He doesn't worship you, either" Ciel bit his lip. The Devil frowned.

"He hasn't chosen yet?" he asked.

"He won't choose. He hates both sides," Ciel said.

"I see..." he seemed thoughtful. "And what do you think about this?"

"I don't know... what happens if you don't pick a side?" Ciel said. "Is there more to life than an eternal party?" he asked.

"You don't want to party all the time? That was what you wanted when you died," he said, thoughtfully.

"I-I don't know..." Ciel said quietly. "Is there more?" he asked.

"I can't tell you that, Ciel. You know that," he shook his head. Ciel sighed.

"What if he dies and something terrible happens to him? Don't get me wrong, I love my after life. But how much longer will I love it? What if there's more?" Ciel asked. The devil simply shrugged.

"That's your call. I can't give you any direction on that," he said. "Do what makes you happy," he said.

"But I don't know if it will make me happy!" Ciel shouted, getting frustrated. "I don't even know what will happen," he sobbed, black tears falling from his eyes.

"You know. It hurts for me to see one of my followers in pain. But I can't help you, Ciel. You know I love you." The devil rested a hand on the back of Ciel's neck. He pulled the demon in and kissed his pale forehead, before stroking his hair just behind his horns.

"I know," Ciel mumbled.

"I'll do what I can to help you. But even I have a boss," he smiled. Ciel looked up.

"You do?" he frowned. He had never thought about it. The devil nodded.

"Yep. But I can bend the rules when I need to. You've always been my favorite, anyways," he whispered the second part, before he was gone, and Ciel was back naked on the beach.

"Jesus, there you are," Sebastian said. "I was beginning to get worried." Sebastian walked over to Ciel in the sand.

"Sorry... how long have I been gone?"

"A day," Sebastian replied.

"A day?! Jesus..." he swore. "Goddamn time zones. Why does hell have to be so far away?" he mumbled. Sebastian chuckled.

"So how did the talk go?" Sebastian asked. Ciel stood up and brushed the sand from his nude body, before squeezing into his leather pants again, shimmying them up his slender hips.

"I don't know," he rolled his eyes, tired. "Good and bad."

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said, honestly. Ciel looked up at his different colored eyes.

"Thanks," he smiled. "So, how about this angel?"

"What kind of angel hides in a national park?" Ciel mumbled.

"You know, every time I think the whining is going to stop, it starts back up again," Sebastian laughed.

"Well excuse me. I didn't realize all of this shit would require so much hiking or I never would have followed you," Ciel mumbled.

'If it were up to you, all of the Archs would be hanging out on a hotel room couch or the stage at a gay bar," Sebastian laughed.

"You're a gay bar," Ciel mumbled.

"Stop that," Sebastian rolled his eyes. "What are you, twelve?" Sebastian asked. Ciel grumbled as he hiked up the trail.

"Where is this bitch, anyways. Why do I always gotta ask this shit? Can't you just tell me before we take off? Why isn't there a bus to this shit," Ciel stopped and rubbed his sore feet.

"He's up there," Sebastian pointed to the volcano ahead of them.

"Fuck this I'm going home," Ciel turned around.

"Oh, come on," Sebastian pulled him back.

"No, this is bull shit. Every time we go looking for something I either gotta fly up a goddamn mountain, or get carried up the goddamn empire state building. Now what? Now I'm gonna get pushed into a goddamn volcano, that's what. I always be gettin' shot with arrows and pushed off buildings-" Ciel continued rambling as he followed Sebastian up the volcano.

"What about the last guy, you didn't get hurt during the last one. What was his name..." Sebastian snapped his fingers.

"See, you can't even remember the guy! He wasn't even that important. Chamuel. His name was Chamuel. And no, he didn't set me on fire or anything like that. One out of three ain't bad," Ciel scowled.

"Don't be such a-" Sebastian was silenced when he started screaming. He fell on the ground and pulled at his coat and shirt.

"Sebastian?" Ciel gasped, falling to Sebastian's side.

"What the fuck!?" he swore, as he stripped himself of his top. A large burn sat on his shoulder. Ciel held up his coat, a hole burned right through it.

"What happened?" he frowned, looking down at Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian was silent, focusing on something above them. "Seb? What happened? Are you okay?" he asked, gently touching the tender skin around the burn.

"Shhh..." Sebastian shushed him. He frowned and looked at him like he was insane.

"What are you-" Ciel followed Sebastian's finger up to a tree above them. In the tree, was the sleeping Archangel. "Who knew they slept," Ciel shrugged. The angel looked different from the past ones they'd already killed. This one was the same sickly gray color, but red streaked its feathers and dead hair. From it's mouth, dripped red lava. By it's slim and bony hip, was a sword resembling Solias, though it's fire didn't give off a warm vibe, the flames even made Ciel shiver.

"How did it not wake up?" Sebastian stood up on shaky legs, still wincing from his burned shoulder.

"I don't know. You definitely weren't quiet. We aren't even close to the summit yet, why is it here?" Ciel asked, looking up at the volcanic browns and blacks of the summit, not a single tree in sight. Down in the forest, he could now see black spots where the angels drool had burned away the vegetation.

"I don't know. Where the hell is he going to sleep on the summit? Bury his head in the sand? There's more tourists up there too," Sebastian whispered.

"Why don't we just kill it and get back to the surf?" Ciel whined.

"Be my guest. Just don't look at me when he wakes up." Sebastian held up his hands innocently.

"You're the one with the swords," Ciel played with his whip.

"What, like I'm just going to stab him," Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Why not?" Ciel hissed.

"I don't know! It's just so much easier when we're making snide comments at them and they just spout off some nonsense about how unclean we are," Sebastian said, whispering in a high pitched voice as he became more frustrated.

"Sebastian...where did it go?" Ciel pointed to the now empty tree branch. Sebastian whipped his head around and blinked twice at the empty branch.

"Fuck," he swore. Suddenly, the angel landed behind Sebastian, sword in hand. He raised the sword and brought it down, but was stopped when Ciel's whip wrapped around his wrist, and tugged. He held onto the weapon tightly, but it did give Sebastian a little time to move. He drew his own dual swords, and prepared to fight.

"See, this could have been over already, and now because he's awake and I'm going to get hurt," Ciel threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Oh shut up and keep him busy for me," Sebastian said, and charged forward. Ciel moved his other hand to one of the chains around his chest and used it to occupy the angels other wrist, pulling him down to the ground. He hissed and beat his gray and red wings as he pulled at the restraints. Sebastian moved around him, and prepared to strike. Suddenly, a pool of red lava poured from the angels mouth, along with a sickening gagging sound. It burned through the leather whip quickly. He swung his arm back, pulling the other from it's socket. With another sound that made Ciel's stomach do flip flops, he spit up another hefty amount of lava, missing Sebastian, but landing a few drops on his already burned shoulder. Sebastian screamed and missed the angel, burying his sword into the soft earth.

"My whip! You cock sucking whore, I use that!" Ciel scowled and cursed at the being, who only hissed in reply as he shoved his arm back into its place.

"I know you have low standards, but that shit isn't getting anywhere near my cock," Sebastian said, as he pulled his sword from the ground.

"Screw you," Ciel mumbled as he dropped the ruined whip and charged the angel. As the angel swung his own sword, recovered from the ground, Ciel used his own momentum to swing himself onto the angel's back. He wrapped his arm around the neck of the creature and squeezed. As it shrieked and struggled, it spewed lava onto Ciel's hand. He gritted his teeth and screamed.

"Ciel, I can't get him... I'll hit you!" Sebastian said.

"Do it!" Ciel shouted.

"What?!" Sebastian said, confused.

"I can't hold on!" he screamed louder as the lava burned away another layer of his toughened demon flesh. Sebastian shut his eyes, and sent his sword through the angel's chest. As the blade went through the rotting skin, into the dead organs, and out again through the gray skin, Ciel winced. The sword wasn't long enough to go all the way through his torso, but it did bury itself a good inch and a half into his chest. He cried out and let the creature go. It vanished into a pile of dust and Ciel fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay? Ciel?" Sebastian knelt by him, swords forgotten in the dirt. Ciel groaned.

"I told you I was going to get hurt," he whined. Sebastian laughed and helped pulled him up off the ground. He covered the wound on his stomach with his good hand, and looked at his burned one.

"Can we go surfing now?"

"Yeah, lets go surfing."

Sebastian tore the last of the gauze as he finished wrapping Ciel's hand.

"It should heal in a little while. You lucky demon bastard. This shit is going to scar," Sebastian mumbled, as Ciel began bandaging his shoulder.

"That's okay. I always thought scars were sexy," Ciel smiled. Sebastian stared at him.

"What's been up with you lately? Ever since we left New York you've been extra flirty, Sex Offender," Sebastian said.

"I told you not to call me that," Ciel scowled, and pulled too hard on the bandage, pinching the burned flesh.

"Ow!" Sebastian winced.

"Sorry, my hand slipped," Ciel lied.

"Sure..." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "But seriously? What's up?" Sebastian asked.

"You don't care," Ciel mumbled. Sebastian looked at him.

"I don't care? Since when? We're friends, Ciel. Of course I care," Sebastian replied.

"Friends?" Ciel hesitated before continuing to bandage the burns.

"Yeah, of course. I know..." Sebastian sighed. "I know I'm not good at showing that kind of stuff, but I do care about you. I really did worry when you were gone," Sebastian mumbled.

"You did?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah. It was too quiet. Didn't think I would miss the whining," he chuckled. Ciel looked up at him, smiling a little.

"I didn't know..." Ciel whispered.

"Well, you do now." Sebastian swallowed, and smiled a small smile. "Thank you," Sebastian said, slipping on a loose thin cloth shirt so he could be comfortable.

"Sure." Ciel nodded, and shoved the first aid kit back in Sebastian's backpack.

"No, really... thank you," Sebastian said.

"It really was noth-" Ciel was silenced when Sebastian took his chin in between his fingers and kissed him passionately. Ciel gasped as Sebastian threaded his way into his mouth and nibbled at his lip as he pulled away. "-thing..." he whispered, swallowing loudly. Sebastian blushed and stood up.

Ciel watched as he walked away, heart beating a mile a minute.


End file.
